Tsuyoi Nami
'Tsuyoi Nami '(lit, Japanease for Strong Waves, 強い波) is the sister of Odayakana Nami, a current member of the Akatsuki. Having been an ANBU for Kumogakure, she served loyally until a mission with her sister turned wrong, and left Tsuyoi sick with a lethal illness, disabling her and blinding her. She is currently in a coma while her sister searches for a cure. She is a possesor of the Crystal Release. Appearance Tsuyoi's body is pert and young; remaning strong and trained, but during her time in the coma has weakned her physically. Short black hair dangling infront of her eyes and split to each side of her forehead. Yarn type necklace, strung together, a strange medallion is dangling from her neck; really a key. Wearing a basic short-sleeved shirt a light pale color with purple and orange details on the trim and seams. Leather belt across her waist with various articles, pouches and various items. Leather gloves worn with straps across the gloves to help them stay on. Wearing slim black stockings over her legs, opening on the seams with criss-cross designs. Being a very basic shinobi in combat, she also has ANBU gear stored away; her ANBU mask being a spider or scorpion in facial design. Her Samurai gear is extravagant and open. A samurai helm with five points coming off the front, her hair coming down. Wielding shoulder pads over her arms and collar, the leather class plates tatter over. Short sleeveless over-top and a basic tank-top for her clothes under the armor. Small cloth worn under the shoulder pads act as a cloak, and her straps going across her stomach and breast. Gloves over her hands, and hakama style pants are worn underneath a layer of plated waist guards and knee guards. The armor itself is a vibrant red color, with the clothing being a basic black and white. Tsuyoi wields a total of 3 weapons on her at this time, a tanto on her waist, a Katana over her shoulder, and another Katana around her hip. Personality Tsuyoi has very defining aspects for her traits, those being courage, chasteness, honesty, and a gentle nature. Her dark traits being those of: stress, selfishness, and criticism. Her courage being shown countless times, she has displayed valor and vigor in her missions and during her time as a Samurai in the Land of Iron. Truthful and no cowardice found, Tsuyoi is not dumb though, and will use tactics and such to her plans. Chastness in her actions, Tsuyoi is never one to deny the truth and easily puts words in the way they should be; with care. Respectful also, Tsuyoi rarely demeans a foe or person unless they might deserve it. Honesty her prime trait, Tsuyoi barely lies and keeps her deception to a minimum when it comes to dealing with friends and allies as she realises this helps bring forward stress. Gentle, Tsuyoi has a kindness towards most people and especcially towards children, as they are the future of Kumo's shinobi. Sadly; when trouble may set in, or events turn south/sour, her stress levels tend to rise as she can't deal with pressured situations in a repeated fashion. Selfish to a point, Tsuyoi chose to train herself and leave the ANBU Squad that Odayakana Nami was in for her own ambitions to become a Samurai. Criticism found, she can find many a fault in a style, but her humility keeps this cruel trait in check. In combat, Tsuyoi is very direct, taking a hybrid offense/defense style to her way of doing battle, Tsuyoi uses swift strokes and cunning ingenunity with her way of fighting and combats a foe with skill. Her abilities mostly offensive, she can easily make them defensive with her Crystal Release. Using supplementary techniques to help aid her in particular situations. History Tsuyoi grew alongside Odayakana, both only one year of age apart. Both of them exceptional in their talents and instincts, taking hold of every combat related influence with ease; especcially as they grew older. As they grew older, their bond grew and they trained to become kunoichi. This was done quickly as they passed through their classes with relative ease, flying by. Odayakana began to grow stronger and tried her hardest alongside Tsuyoi, Tsuyoi guiding her sister the whole way, both of their kindred relationships accomplishing in things most partners/squads could not. When the age of 12; she and her sister took the Chunnin Exams, and both passed with extreme talent, and at the age of 13, Tsuyoi became a Chunnin. Growing older, Tsuyoi would eventually become an ANBU alongside her sister. Not much is known of their years as Jonin. While Odayakana took her role as ANBU squad captain at the age of 17, Tsuyoi took her time to leave and venture to the Land of Iron for her skills as a fighter and due to her Kekkei Genkai. Eventually Tsuyoi met up with Aisoku Kenbutsu a fellow Samurai and she joined their ranks. Taking her time in training; she perfected her Crystal Release while in these ranks. Also with her other friends on occasion inbetween her training regimes. Her training lead her to becoming a master in her fields of combat; but it wouldn't stop events from coursing to it's cruel design... Tsuyoi had left back to rejoin Odayakana on her missions. But a mission to retrieve a forbidden scroll from Kirigakure ended with Tsuyoi taking a deadly illness, that drained her chakra, blinded, and essentially crippled her from use; growing stronger as she grew weaker, placing her in a coma, slowy dying as her sister sought a cure for her contracted toxin. Sypnosis Akatsuki - Dark Rising Abilities Ninjutsu Being a master of Ninjutsu, mainly elemental for reasoning of combining these attacks for dangerous ends, Tsuyoi encroachs the enemy with offensive upon ingenuitive offensive, in an attempt to throw them off their guard and peak their weakness; exposed and open, ready for the perfect blow. Water Release and Earth Release being her two elemental types, with Earth being her affinity, and and connects to her Crystal Release and the techniques within. Taijutsu Taijutsu not being the designated effort to be trained, Tsuyoi keeps these techniques to themselves and chooses to only master basic hand-to-hand combat, and many martial arts limited to the female gender. Mainly using back-hand attacks and spinning/round kicks to disarm and disorient a foe. Genjutsu Having rarely any Genjutsu, she also leaves this in the field of the unmastered, and chooses to only keep the Genjutsu release, as a means to escape from Genjutsu that may choose to fall prey on her, or her to them. Kenjutsu While Kenjutsu mainly focuses on Swords for it's weaponry, it also focuses on any other weaponry that can be mastered and utilized. For Tsuyoi, this is for long range attacks, as she primarily focuses on her Shuriken, Lance, and Tonfa that come with her Crystal Release. A devestating show, anyone at all ranges are in constant threat of being destroyed by her arsenal of tools to choose from, all deadly and perfect in their designs. Kekkei Genkai Her Kekkei Genkai that of the Crystal, Tsuyoi has obtained this where her other family members and her sister, Odayakana Nami have not. Her use of it appearing limited in number of jutsus solely using the Crystals themselves, and function primarily for mobility and Kenjutsu, she may also infuse her Water and Earth releases with the technique, and cause these set elements to turn into her Kekkei Genkai's. A dangerous feat as she may choose to do this with Earth, Wood, or Water, if used against her. Albeit, Lightning, Air, and Fire seem to not alter their composition and may not turn into crystal. Stats Relationships Izaya Orihara Odayakana Nami Aisoku Kenbutsu Koga Senryu Quotes "Why cry? Why worry? Why seek revenge? It's true emotions define the mortal race of us Humans. But tell me... if you are a Human and have a free-will, a free choice. If you are trully free, and are no slave to anything. Then tell me... why do you serve your emotions?" "Actions. Positive, Negative or Neutral. The actions that are done produce the followed. If you slay a enemy Shinobi; you bring about consequences. They are slain, yes by your hand, but their friends will mourn them. This is a negative. If you slay him, then you bring fame to you from your own village, a positive. And of course, there is no affect to people who do not know him, or care, a neutral. The choice that was hidden was... you didn't have to kill him." "You say you don't gamble? Then you are a fool. All people gamble. You gamble everyday in the world of Shinobi and the Hidden Villages... you live a life; waking up and having faith you'll live to see the next, every step, every movement, every choice you make has the chance you'll pay for them later." Trivia Under Construction... Category:Female Category:Characters who's blood type is O Category:Kumogakure Category:ANBU Category:Samurai Category:Kunoichi